Forever Winter
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: A tragedy has taken a toll on their once perfect lives...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_Forever Winter****_

**Prologue**

An Errant Snowflake

She stood at her window, the darkness of night still present in the sky, the sun but a faint glow on the distant horizon. Smiling slightly, she shifted her weight to the other foot and then leaned against the wooden frame of the frosted window. An errant snowflake caught her eye, floating rather airily just outside the window and then finally coming to rest on the sill. And then, as the sun rose, it began to melt. First, it was just the outer fringe, melting rather slowly to form a halo around the small white lump. And the slowly, the snowflake dissolved into a clear puddle and as it dried, faded into what was now invisible…

And that was when tears began to form in the woman's clear blue eyes, clouding them up and causing small puddles to form where they hit the cold wood. She began to weep softly but before long, great sobs were heaving from her chest and she was soon crying mercilessly into soft cloth of her nightgown. 

Footsteps could be heard and at that exact moment, a young man appeared in the doorway, his own dark eyes laced with unshed tears. He slowly walked towards her and as he reached her sobbing form, he fell heavily to the floor with her, gathered her up in his strong arms, and buried his face into her cinnamon hair as she unleashed another wave of tears. But she was not alone in crying as the man holding her let out a feral cry, holding her tightly to his own heaving bosom, her own cries becoming stifled in his strong hold.

Another man now appeared in the oaken doorway, an older gentleman, his opal eyes misty and his hands trembling as he watched the weeping couple. His once young-looking face had aged drastically within days, the lines of stress and grief forever etched into his chestnut face. He edged rather slowly towards the two and then sat down near them, leaning his head against the wooden frame of the window, as tears ran unchecked down his contours of his face.

And so they sobbed and wept and cried their souls out, once more, so many times in the same week. The grief had overtaken them…they were defeated souls now, clinging like lost children to the familiar and what was now long past. Clinging to what remained of their once perfect life…

**Author's Note**: I was in such a weird mood…I really don't know why but suddenly, this rather depressing idea for a G Gundam story came into my head. This is going to rather upsetting, as a whole, and I have no clue where this is going, as of now. Not to mention, I'm starting this new fic without even finishing my others. I hope I can update this soon. Read and Review please. Later.

~Shuffle Queen~


	2. Unanswered Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

To my reviewers:

GoldAngel2: You're always so good at reviewing; always the first one…and that's a good thing! I'm thrilled that it has piqued your interest and concerning UNDYING REGRETS, I'm really sorry that I have not been able to get around to reading the whole thing…one day, one day, I will! Thanks again and I hope you leave me another heart-warming review. 

DBZ-Rulez: You're always so sweet, reviewing almost everyone of my stories and adding to you Favorites list…always makes me feel warm and fuzzy ^-^ Hehe, thanks again and I hope to see another review from you. 

SporkGoddess: I'm so glad we resolved our 'issue' (I'll leave it at that); otherwise, I'd never get to hear from you and that would be just terrible – seriously. Thanks so much for reading and I'm really glad you like the angsty material so far…that's going the main component of the story so it's good to know that you like it. Hope you leave a review. Thanks.

Jess Angel: And the ever present angel '0:o)' of this herein section, Jess Angel, graces me with another review – thanks so much! You always give such nice, in depth reviews, I always feel extremely content after reading them. Thanks so much and I hope to hear from you again. 

Jen23: Jen, you never fail to review my work; no matter how terrible it is. And for that I thank you…you're one of my personal favorites and I always enjoy hearing from you. Thanks again for your uplifting praise, hope to see another review from you. Oh, and if you needed a Kleenex for the prologue, you may need to whole box for this next chapter…sorry.

Black Joker Lady: Thanks so much for reviewing! Although I'm sorry that it matched your mood at that time; no one should ever to feel like that. This chapter should answer that main "Why" question that everyone has been posing at me. Thanks for reviewing and I hope I get another one soon. 

Assassin-G: You're so nice…I can't believe you added me to your favorites (I feel so honored) And I inspired you? Just reading that review made me smile for the rest of the day ^_^ I'm still smiling. Thanks and I hope to hear more soon. 

Sagara's Sweetie: My best friend reviews my work…what more can a girl ask for? Thanks so much for your tender and caring review…I felt very good after reading its contents. I hope you get a chance to read and review this chapter as well. Thanks again sweetie, heh. 

Sora-sama: I seriously feel honored that you graced this *points at story* with a review and even tagged an alert on me. Just made my day. Thanks again and I hope to see more from you too. 

Ken no Kakera: One of my best reviewers…you've left reviews for every single one of my pathetic stories! I really want to see some updates on your work and don't you dare tell me you have writer's block…hehe. Thanks so much for support and praise. 

Silver Wolf Gurl: Ah, a new reviewer? I'm really glad you like the story and I hope to see G Gundam work from you soon. Thanks and I hope you can drop me a comment or two on this if you get a chance. 

Those review responses took almost as long as writing the story did, but you guys are way worth it!

And now, on to the rest of the fic… 

_Forever Winter****_

**Chapter 1**

Unanswered Regrets

And so they sat, huddled together as their tormented souls wallowed in the grief that had now overtaken them. Soon, their tears dried, only from the outside though; the tears that they had shed were continually being wept from within. Each moment that passed brought a new flood of distressing emotions; little things caused breakdowns and the love that was still as strong as it had ever been was the only thing that held them together…like rusted clasp, falling apart as time passed on. 

Domon raised his head slowly, his tan face streaked with tears. He moved to look at the body clinging to him, his precious treasure, now a shadow of her former self…his perpetual and once effervescent Rain. 'Once' being the key word; Rain had become little more than a shell, other then when she wept, there were no other emotions that came from her. It scared Domon to no end; the tragedy had not shaken him as hard as it did his delicate wife. In comparison to the shaking that he underwent, Rain had been the battered and paralyzed victim of a massive earthquake…Domon's own sorrow and grief had largely, in fact, come as a result of Rain's distress and melancholy. 

Rain moved her head rather slowly, rising rather painfully from the crook of Domon's arms. Her eyes were red, brimmed with unshed tears. Domon once again noticed the steady trail of salty fluid leaking from both of her azure eyes; her sorrow would not be easily mistaken. He moved his hands painstakingly up towards her pallid face, his fingers moved to wipe away the streaks of tears from her shapely face. Rain attempted to turn her head away as his hands reached her face. His strong grasp under chin and jaw held it in place. Her face crumpled once more, startling Domon beyond his senses and then suddenly seeing outside the window, he knew why…it was snowing again.

Hours later, they sat together in front of the large stone hearth, burning rather merrily on the cold winter's day. Domon's face was set in a stoic expression, yet if looked at closely, it would have been easy to pick out the sorrow, which plagued him at every passing moment. Rain sat rather lovingly in his arms, her own face still set in an aggrieved countenance, her feet pulled up onto the sofa as she curled up in her husband's strong, powerful arms. Domon suddenly turned to her, his face now holding a grievous expression.  

"Rain," he said, his voice lilting gently as he uttered her name, "you can't go on like this…it's tearing you apart…and seeing you like this just breaks me too." 

She looked at him slowly, her eyes wide and fearful. 'Domon, is there anything left to do but cry my heart and soul out…or at least what's left of it." 

"But Rain," he gasped painfully, that last phrase hitting him rather hard, "it's not doing any good, you're just deepening the wound."

"Oh Domon," she cried bitterly, "this wound won't ever heal, it won't fade away, and just leave a faint scar behind…it will forever cut deep in my heart, as I emotionally bleed with every memory I come upon…"  

Domon looked deeply pained and his face crumpled as she buried her head into the crook of his arm for support. His tan shirt was soon soaked, his own face a pock marked battlefield of lost tears. 

"Rain," he uttered gently, "this isn't good for either of us; obviously more so on your part." At this point, Rain lifted her head and he tilted her chin towards his face. Kissing here forehead sweetly, he continued, "This event won't ever be forgotten and we may never forgive Him either, but we must move on in our lives…as hard as it may seem right now." This was a long speech on Domon's part but something seemed to register in Rain's mind, and she attempted a half smile, her eyes still blatantly sorrowful. Domon wrapped his arms around Rain and slowly rocked her. Tears still fell but they were subdued; Domon's soliloquy had finally taken root in Rain's untamed misery.

"Domon," she whispered, "I know that we must…move on…" she stuttered ever so slightly but continued on, "But how can I forget her…how can forget her sweet angelic face on those bright mornings, her chocolate eyes that glittered so slightly when she laughed, how can I forget my darling Yukina, my little ice princess?"

Domon was near tears again but forced himself to keep a straight face, "Rain, we can't ever forget, but she's gone now and she'll never return…" With that, he unleashed a cry and Rain followed suit. So close they had come, yet so far they were still from ever overcoming their grief. The grief that can only come from losing another soul, more dear to you than life itself…the loss of a child.

Dr. Kasshu watched the two silently from the next room, his own heart filled to the brim with untamed grief. He too knew the grief that came from losing one's child…their own flesh and blood; the loss of his oldest son Kyoji and beautiful wife had been enough to throw him into a massive depression. But in the case of his son and daughter-in-law, matters were still different. The child they wished for, tried for, succeeded in having, and delivering had been snatched away from their world before they even had a chance to know her. Before she could say her name or walk or play with other children. It was worse because they felt cheated and distraught that she had not had a chance to live out her childhood and adult life, that she had not even received the slightest taste of it. 

He knew the pain but not enough to aid them fully. Only enough to wallow in his own misery and mull over the loss of his own son. Not enough to change what had been already done…not enough to do what no one could; bring their little Yukina back…

**Author's Note**: If it makes anyone feel better, I cried a lot when I wrote this. It's so depressing and upsetting and utterly heart wrenching, just the idea of this happening. I really sorry if I've made you all depressed but that's the tone of the story…my other stories all have some elements of angst in them, but not so much as in this one. Hope you all stick with me on this. Read and review please…thanks. Later.

~Shuffle Queen~


End file.
